Dramione Fanfiction Chapters 1-6 (Incomplete)
by NymphadoraTonks394
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: This is a work in progress. Creative criticism is welcome.


**Chapter 1 – The Beginning.**

Platform 9 3/4 was filled with buzzing students and their parents. Hermione Granger walked down the platform with her 2 best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, for the last time. This was it, their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They said goodbye to their parents and boarded the train. They were walking down the long corridor in search for an empty compartment when Hermione was stopped by a large, blonde headed figure. Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing inches from her face.  
'Hermione, hi. Professor McGonagall would like to see us in 10 minutes in the Heads Compartment,' Draco said.  
Did he just call her Hermione?  
'umm.. ok. Thanks, I guess.' Hermione replied.  
_'That was weird,' _Hermione thought to herself, _'did he just call me Hermione?'_  
She shook off the thought and kept walking.

Finally spotting an empty compartment, the trio piled in, storing their bags in the overhead racks and taking their seats. Hermione glanced at her watch. It was time for her meeting with McGonagall. She jumped to her feet, brushed off any dust from her clothing and walked out.

Hermione was seated in front of McGonagall with Draco to her left.  
'I am sure you are both wondering why I have called you here,' said Professor McGonagall.  
Hermione glanced at Draco, looking for any sign of emotion of his face. There was none.  
'I would like to congratulate you both, as you have both been elected as Head Girl and Head Boy for the year,' McGonagall announced.  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
_'Head Girl?! Me? _She thought to herself in disbelief.  
Even Draco looked shocked.  
'You will both be riding in the Heads Compartment, and you will be a sharing a dormitory. I trust you will get along splendidly. Congratulations once again. That will be all.' McGonagall said.  
As shocked as she was, Hermione stood from her seat, and headed back to her friends to collect her bags and tell them the news.  
They were all so happy for her. Although they felt sorry for her that she had to share a compartment and a dormitory with Draco.  
She collected her things and made her way to the Heads compartment, where she would spend the next 2 hours, alone, with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sat in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Train for what was soon to be her last year. Across from her, Head Boy, Draco Malfoy sat staring out at the passing scenery. This compartment was much bigger than the rest. It had green, leather sofas, a large oak table in the centre and a bathroom.

She couldn't help but glance in Draco's direction every now and then. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white, tight fitting top, which defined his muscles perfectly. Was she attracted to him? Her sworn enemy since the beginning of school? No, she couldn't be.

They were about half way to school when they caught each other staring. Hermione wasn't the only one stealing a glimpse. She blushed slightly.  
'I know i'm irresistible, but you don't have to stare Hermione,' Draco said jokingly.  
'More like conceited,' Hermione scoffed then retorted, 'I wasn't the only one staring, i mean come on Draco, i know I'm beautiful but really?'  
They both laughed slightly.  
Were they on first name basis now? It had always been Granger and Ferret, not Hermione and Draco.  
'Since when do you call me Hermione?' she asked, 'I was expecting something along the lines of mudblood.  
'Those days are over, I've decided to change myself,' He replied  
Hermione left it at that. Could she believe him? Or was this another one of his games?

Draco's P.O.V

Draco was sitting across from Hermione Granger in the Head's Compartment. The one place he never thought he'd see himself, with the one girl he truly loved. He had loved her ever since she threw that punch that hit him fair in the nose in 3rd year. It had made him realize how great she really is. Despite the fact that she had just given him one of the biggest bruises in history.  
They were sitting in silence. Draco was staring out the window, glancing over at Hermione ever so often. She looked beautiful, even if she was just in a pair of blue jeans and red sweater.  
It wasn't long before Hermione caught him looking at her. Or did he catch her?  
'I know i'm irresistible, but you don't have to stare Hermione,' he said jokingly.  
'More like conceited,' Hermione scoffed then retorted, 'I wasn't the only one staring, i mean come on Draco, i know I'm beautiful but really?'  
They both laughed slightly.  
_'She's got that right,' _He thought, _'she_ _is beautiful.'_

After a short silence, Hermione spoke up.  
'Since when do you call me Hermione?' she asked, 'I was expecting something along the lines of mudblood.  
'Those days are over, I've decided to change myself,' He replied.  
After everything he had done, Draco decided it was time for a change. He wanted to be a better person that his father.

Normal P.O.V

They were only a short while off from Hogwarts when Hermione suggested they both change into their robes. She wandered off to the bathroom and quickly changed.

Once arriving at Hogsmeade station, all students piled out of the train and headed for the carriages to take them to school. Hermione and Draco were the last 2 off, and the last 2 to the carriages. They walked in silence. She was still getting used to the idea of having to spend her last year at Hogwarts with the boy who had been her enemy for so long.

They arrived at Hogwarts and headed straight for the Great Hall for the Start-of-Term Feast, parting once they reached the doors. Hermione went off to the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends and Draco went off to find his at the Slytherin table. To Hermione, the feast seemed to go on and on for ages. She was being asked all of these ridiculous question by Harry and Ron about Draco and the train ride. Eventually she ignored them. It was time for the sorting of the first years. Gryffindor gained 27 new students, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gained 25 and Slytherin gained the most, with 34 students.  
_'Great,' _Hermione thought, _'more delinquents to join the pack.'_ She didn't like Slytherin that much. In her opinion, they were all foul gits who couldn't be trusted.

The feast was soon over and everyone piled out of the Great Hall and headed for their dorms. Instead of following Harry and Ron, Hermione took her own way up to the fourth floor to her new dorm. The Head's Dorm.

**Chapter 2 – The Dorm.**

Hermione stepped through the door to her new dormitory. It was bigger than her old one. Much bigger. It had a large flight of stairs with 2 doors on either side. They must have been the bedrooms. She walked further into the room, glancing around. Draco had already bet her there. He was sitting with his back to her, in front of the fire. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. He glanced back at her, half smiling.  
'Big isn't it?' He said.  
'Big? It's massive!' she exclaimed.  
It was weird to Hermione. She was sharing her dorm with what she thought, was her enemy.  
'Your room is on the left,' Draco told her.

She wandered up the stairs, turned to the left and entered her room. It was beautiful. In the middle of the room was her bed, to the left of that was her dresser and on the far window was a large window which overlooked the lake.  
_'Beautiful,' _she thought to herself.  
She had her own bathroom and a overly sized wardrobe which changed clothes according to what she wanted to wear. Hermione loved her new room.

She looked at her watch, which read 11:30.  
_'Jeez,' _She thought.  
It was time for bed.  
She changed into her favourite pajamas, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed.

Draco's P.O.V

Finally, the feast was over. Draco was quick to flee from the Great Hall. He couldn't possibly sit through another miniute of it. He quickly made his way to the fourth floor to his new dormitory, in which he now shared with the girl he loved.

As he set foot in the dorm, he was astounded. After looking around and settling into his room, he sat on the plush couch facing the warm fire. His mind dazing. All he could think about was Hermione. All her imperfections was what amde her perfect to him. He loved the way she walked, talked and carried herself. He loved her smile and her know-it-all attitude. Everything about her made him happy.

His mind was so far away that he didn't hear Hermione walk in. He jumped when she cleared her throat. It startled him. He turned to look at her for a brief moment then continued to look around the room.  
'Big isn't it?' He said.  
'Big? It's massive!' she exclaimed.  
'Your room is on the left,' Draco told her.

The silence was deafening. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He was afraid, that's why. He was afraid of her reaction. What if she laughed back in his face? He couldn't stand the thought. Hermione soon disappeared into her room. It wasn't long before he did the same. He dressed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and climb into bed.

He lay there, for what seemed to be hours. So many thoughts rushing through his mind. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't. He thought about every time he saw her. His heart would skip a beat. It wasn't just her reaction that worred him. It was his friends and his father's reactions too. Would they hate him? He knew they wouldn't be happy.

After what he thought had been hours of laying there, he decided he would get up. He sat in front of the warm. buzzing fire. Still thinking of her.

**Chapter 3 – The Confession**

It was early in the morning, and Draco hadn't slept. He was still sitting, awake on the couch in front of the fire. Millions of thoughts running through his mind.

Hermione lay awake in her bed. She hadn't slept for long. She was so overwhelmed about everything that had just happened in her life. It all happened so quickly. Not being about to sleep anymore, she got up out of her bed and headed for the main room. She was surprised to see Draco sitting up.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, with Draco on the couch. They just looked at each other. Saying nothing. Was Hermione really attracted to him? She was so confused. She slowly walked down the stairs toward the couch. Eyes still locked on him.

Draco's P.O.V**  
**  
There she stood, at the top of the stairs, looking beautiful even in her pajamas. He couldn't help but stare. Their eyes met. He had to tell her how he felt. She slowly made her way down the stairs toward him.

Normal P.O.V

'Hermione,' he said softly.  
She looked at him, blank expression on her face.  
'I have to tell you something and i don't know how you'll take it,' he said, worried.  
She was confused. She said nothing, staring right at him.  
Draco took a deap breath and finally he said,  
'I love you Hermione Granger, and i have, ever since i first laid eyes on you. My love has only grown stronger since.'  
He looked up at her, worried of her reaction.  
She was shocked.  
'I don't understand,' she finally blurted out, 'you have shown nothing but hate towards me since the day I met you.'  
'I know,' he replied, 'but that was only because i was afraid of showing my true feelings for you.'  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
'I know i've been a total foul git toward you for so long. I regret it all. Calling you a mudblood. All of it,' he excalimed. 'I have loved you ever since third year, when you punched me. At the yule ball in fourth year, i'd never seen anyone look so beautiful in my entire life until i saw you walk down those stairs. You're a wonderful person Hermione.'  
She was speechless. She had never heard anything like this in her life, let alone from Draco Malfoy.  
'I.. I don't know what to say..' she stuttered.  
'Then don't,' he said, standing up and walking towards her. He took her hand, and stared into her brown eyes. His heart beating faster and faster. She was staring right back at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. They quickly broke apart. Hermione was dumbfounded.

**Chapter 4 – My Boyfriend**

Hermione had just kissed Draco Malfoy. She was shocked. She never thought that Draco, the boy she thought to be the foulest git living, could be so nice. Her thoughts of him had changed. They sat up the rest of the night talking.

Just as they were both about to leave for breakfast, Draco stopped her. He turned to her and said,  
'Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?'  
Once again she was speechless. What was it with him and these surprises?  
She smiled slightly.  
'Of course,' she said with delight. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled back at her.

They walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast, where they split off and went to find their friends. Hermione had the biggest smile on her face as she took a seat next to Ginny and across from Harry. They all stared at her like she was completely bonkers.  
'Why so happy?' Ginny asked.  
Hermione bit her lip. Did she tell them? Or keep it a secret?

She fought with her own mind for a moment, before deciding to tell them. They deserved to know. They would be more angry if she kept it from them.  
'Well,' she started, 'I have a new boyfriend.'  
They all stared at her with big grins on their faces. That was soon to change...  
'With who?!' they all exclaimed, excited.  
_'This is it,' _She thought, _'Here goes nothing.'_  
'Well,' she began, 'Its Draco.'  
The smiles wiped off her friends faces, like they had just seen someone tortured.  
The jaws hung open.  
Hermione cringed.  
'What the hell Hermione?!' Harry exclaimed, 'He is our enemy!'  
'He's changed,' Hermione replied, 'Whether you believe it or not, he has. He's my boyfriend and he loves me. So you either be happy for me, or you don't. It's as simple as that. Take your pick!'  
It was silent for a moment.

She hadn't heard a word from Ron. He seemed quite upset. She remember the kiss the 2 shared in the Chamber of secrets during the war. But she didn't like him like that anymore. Not since he left while they were hunting horcruxes.

It was still silent. She was waiting for a reply.  
Eventually, Ginny spoke up,  
'Well, I'm happy for you. If you say he's changed, then i guess he has, and I'm not going to stand in your way of happiness.'  
Harry agreed. Still nothing from Ron. Was he ignoring her?  
Abruptly, he stood up, leaving his breakfast, and stormed from the room.  
_'Uh-oh,'_ Hermione thought.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly, until finally, Hermione found herself back in her dorm, cuddling up to Draco on the couch. Their fingers entwined. They were talking about what had happened at breakfast. She explained everything.

The day drew to a close and soon the 2 went their seperate ways to their room and went to bed. Hermione zonked out straight away, and for the first time in weeks, Draco slept like a baby.

**Chapter 5 – A Trip To Hogsmeade.**

It was the day of the bi-monthly trip to Hogsmeade for the 7th years and being head boy and girl, Hermione and Draco were required to patrol around the grounds, keeping an eye on the students to keep them out of trouble.

Hermione and Draco trailed behind the rest of the 7th graders along the path to Hogsmeade, holding hands. As the rest of the students shopped, Hermione and Draco patrolled the area, keeping everyone out of trouble. Although patrolling seemed quite boring, they made it enjoyable by laughing and joking. Hermione had never felt more comfortable with a guy. Draco wasn't just her boyfriend, he was a best friend. She felt she could be herself around him.

They had circled Hogsmeade 4 times, before Draco suggested they go check by the shrieking shack. The 2 slowly made their way over there to find it empty. They didn't think there would be anyone there, but they were still surprised. Still holding hands, Draco swung Hermione around into a bear hug, where they stood for a while. The silence was good. Hermione had her hands around Draco's neck, and he had his hands around her waste. Their eyes were locked on each other. He leaned in slowly and she met him half way. He kissed her once on the lips and she kissed him back. As they pulled away, he whispered softly in her ear,  
'I love you.'  
'And i love you,' she replied with a smile.

Hermione looked at her watch. Time to start heading back to Hogwarts. Hermione sent a flare spell up into the air to tell the other students it was time to head back.

They all made their way back to Hogwarts and left for their dormitories.  
_'Yay,' _Hermione thought, _'Finally some alone time with Draco.'_

Hermione and Draco sat on the couch of their dorm snuggled up in front of the fire, Just how Hermione liked it.

**Chapter 6 – Leaving You In Suspense.**

The Christmas holidays drew near and it was soon time to head home for the break. Hermione had asked Draco to spend Christmas with her and her family.

Would he?

-NOT COMPLETED-

I'm planning to finish all of this with lots more over the next month or so, when i have more time. Probably over my school holidays. So yeah. More to Come.


End file.
